


Of Cupcakes And Collarbones

by RainbowGremlinJr



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGremlinJr/pseuds/RainbowGremlinJr
Summary: Camilla superhero auI'm sorry if its bad, I'm still learning





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, I scaled up the ages by a few years so later chapters make more sense, I'm going to try to add a new chapter every two weeks now i have the basic outline ironed out, so fingers crossed there's a new chapter sometime next week, like Thursday to Sunday, enjoy

Laura was three when her mother died, old enough to know she was a part of her life, but not linked with any memories. Her dad refused to talk about her, so she never knew anything about her, bar how often relatives would exclaim how much she looked like the nameless, faceless figure that was her mother, and as she got older she realised that at the beginning, they would pretend she was her just to ease the heartache for a few minutes. Her dad had been cursed to know when danger was imminent just too late, especially in the case of loved ones as had happened with her, car crash as Laura had found out years later. He always regretted visiting that graveyard during witching hour.

When Laura was seven, after months of pestering, her dad finally relented to get her a pet hamster, if she kept it in a secure pen, nothing could go wrong, right? Turned out that the one she picked out HAD to be the magical one, who pretty much exploded into glitter a week after, her body accidentally absorbing some of the magic. He healed her as much as he could, even brought her to professional healers, but no one could remove stencil-like rainbow cupcake outline at the dip where her collar bones met, the seemingly only side effect from the hamster incident, it as safe to say there was a no pets rule after that.

On her first day in fifth grade, a few weeks after her tenth birthday, some other side effects manifested in being able to read the teachers mind, answering unspoken questions, not realising that the teacher hadn't even opened her mouth yet. Sherman immediately had her transferred to a private school built to handle and teach the supernaturally gifted, she was the only one under fourteen, as many children didn't show signs of powers until puberty had started, so she didn't get to meet many new people, and even then, they were all adults, never anyone her age.

At age twelve she came home, exclaiming that it was time for her to demonstrate her powers to her dad. He laughed, believing she would get him to think certain things and she would say his thoughts and thats what she did at first. Then she pulled out a knife, surely fake, right? Wrong gain Papa Hollis, she stabbed herself in the chest right where her heart was with only minor bleeding and then cut her arm of. To say he was freaking out was an understatement, he almost passed out by the force of pure panic. As it turned out her heart had moved, resulting in not dying as she stabbed herself, her arm crawled up her leg and reattached itself and she aimed it at her dad, glowing as her chest stitched itself up. She was able to detach body parts and move major organs now, never mind her ability to mimic the powers of those near to her, both in relationships of any kind and a near proximity to her. Well that shaved about five years off Sherman’s lifespan out of stress and panic.

After being starved of the company of children her age for many years, bar the occasional visit to the neighbourhood park there was finally new students her age, roughly, she being the youngest at seventeen, Perry was the oldest and the most mature of the trio’s age group topping in at eighteen and a half, LaFontaine as they introduced themselves, explaining their pronouns right off the bat, slotted between the two as eighteen in two weeks. The group was most likely to be split up into power groups, but as there were only the three of them in the range of fifteen to eighteen, so they would train together for the current year. Since Laura had been there so long, they bumped her up a year, so she would move into the college of the Scientific and Informational Lodge for Affected Students aka Silas with the other two.

LaF was able to invent machinery past human ability and could control anything mechanical with ease, they could also shoot lightning out of their fingertips, instantly powering or charging everything in the vicinity and could adapt quickly to the most random of environments. Like Laura, they didn't have their powers at birth, neither did Perry, but more on that later. They gained their powers when they forgot to pack away the space rock they found before engaging in a water gun fight and one of their streams hit the rock and shot a blast of orange into their head, permanently staining their brown hair orange.

Perry gained her powers soon after that, when she was more relaxed about LaFontaine’s strange experiments, even participating in one of two. That all stopped after they found an unidentified virus and mixed it with a sample of Perry’s blood to see how it would react, but that went about as well as it sounds, it mutated and broke free, looking for the rest of itself, i.e. Perry’s blood. Yeah, that set Perry off of germs in general. She was able to turn her hands and feet into weapons and her skin into a protective armour, she immediately turned her hands into kitchen spray and kitchen roll and started deep cleaning the place. That paired with her super speed and ability to phase through walls meant that when she was stressed, her current location would sparkle it was so clean, even the dirt.

It was the beginning of the next year when the group split up, Perry and LaF exchanged numbers with Laura at the end of the last year, creating a chat to tell each other where they were each sent. LaF was sent to the science and engineering section which pleased them to no end, and was sharing a dorm with Perry to the both of their delight. Perry was sent to the stealth section, but she kept applying to be moved to a more pacifist classes instead, but was yet to hear a reply. Laura was sent to the miscellaneous section since her powers didn't really fit with the other sections. She was to room with one Elizabeth Spielsdorf from the sight and teleportation section for five weeks, then Elizabeth will transfer into an dorm for the twenties and up, and Laura will have no roommate until the next student drives since the other scattered students all had roommates.

Betty, as she had come to be known was nice enough, but very busy, always dashing off to this class or that party, this girlfriend or that boyfriend, so it was like having no roommate anyway, so Laura didn't care, she had her own classes, like ‘Anatomy 101’ and ‘Mind Blocks’ or as Laura liked to call it ‘Occlumency’. LaF loves to make fun of their little nerd and when they found out that information, she didn't hear the end of it for weeks.

The trio don't get to hang out as often as they used to, with being in different parts of the campus and all, but now as their midterms loom over their shoulders, watching everyones daily movements, not even Perry and LaF are able to hang out for more than an hour before scurrying off to prepare for the exams and take hurried naps. Each of their respective parent or parents have agreed let them all go off on a school sponsored trip to the nearby town after the exams. Every year the school hosts a little trip to the little town nestled into the woods about an hour’s bus drive away to have some winter fun, check out the Klaus Kuchen Haus and the creepy owner, or just to build snow forts and act like the teenagers they are with no thought put to their powers.

Laura has been ready for months, pre-packed a bag at least twenty different times this week alone and with only one exam left she is ready for the snow to freeze off all her responsibilities and hug her with hot chocolate, the only problem is her last exam. She will be locked in a random classroom with four unconscious students and must manipulate their powers so she can escape. Yeah… Hopefully she can use her other powers to help her, but probably not. At least she can use her powers in a way she is comfortable to her, poor Perry had to fight for the majority of her tests.


	2. ~~~Laura's Journal~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what a day in the life of Laura Hollis looks like.

Laura’s day was, for the most part, uneventful, but she wanted to practice writing about real occurrences so that after Silas, she could go to a regular college and hopefully gain a degree in investigative journalism so she could productively harness her natural curiosity and urge to find the truth. The truth starts with everyday life so thats what she would write about. She accidentally mentioned this to her dad a while back and he thought it was a great way for him to know what was going on in her life so she gave in and a week later yellow notebook showed up in the mail. Yeah she was stuck with it now, but honestly it kinda grew on her.

~~~Laura’s Journal~~~

Day 73:  
Friday  
7:38 am  
Hello once again old papery friend, let me start of with while yes, I didn't write for a few days but midterms are time consuming an now they’re gone forever, or at least for a while. Due to scheduling errors all the tests were a day early so while we won’t do much in the one day before winter break, we are required to go to class, so I’ll update you after each class.

1st  
8:30 - 9:25 8:31  
Health  
Once I got there the teacher immediately announced that everyone should go home, she didn't want to deal with us and was headed out to go on her break a day early so everyone was sent back to their respective rooms to finish packing or catch a few more z’s.

2nd  
9:31 - 10:26  
Anatomy 101  
Everyone was given a take home test to do over the break, but most people pulled out their phones to text friends or play games. Not me though, I was one of three people who actually started it, it was mostly about where the different major veins are and which direction they flowed, so not too hard.

3rd  
10:32 - 11:27  
Fitness Training  
I hate this class so much, while yes I do Krav Maga, that doesn't mean I like obstacle courses. This isn't fighting, just running around and climbing walls. The only upside is Danny, the hot ginger lady who always ends up leading everyone through the course and helping the teacher plan new ones.

Lunch  
11:33 - 12:03  
Finally food! I got a few minutes spare after eating so I've filled in everything up to now s-(Unintelligible and covered in pasta sauce)  
Wow, the Zeta’s and the Summers really went all out with their food fight, I’m currently hiding behind a flipped table from the flying foo— **_Laura’s need to document everything is bordering on the pathological and its als—_** Sorry, Laf stole you for a second there, were all going to sneak out now so wish me luck I guess? You’re just paper, how can you wish me luck? I probably should stop referring to you as a living being, but today is not that day.

4th  
12:09 - 1:04  
Chemistry  
Well. That was something. I was about to fill you in on how we weren't doing anything, but apparently Laf has the key to the chemical cupboard and Ms Cochrane let the mess around as long as they cleaned it up once they were done and they managed to create a glowing purple fireball, which when hit by one of Kirsch’s explodable farts - such a fitting power for him- nearly incinerated everyone but his girlfriend managed to lessen the explosion by incasing the unholy concoction in water until it finally dissipated. Their key was taken away and melted and to say they were scolded was an understatement. Its been five minutes and their ears are still pink from embarrassment.

5th  
1:10 - 2:05  
Occlumency  
The teacher gave us the packet that we would be working on after the break, but we were told not to start it yet, so me and JP practiced testing his empathetic powers and even made a game of it where we would write down what emotion we sensed people had and see if we had the same one written down and if we did we got a point. We ended up with sixteen points before the bell went.

6th  
2:11 - 3:06  
Weapons Training  
We were given permission to practice with whatever weapon we felt we needed more practice with, so I practiced with a crossbow while Perry turned her hands into targets for me to practice with. We practiced for about half the class and then took a break to talk about and plan out what we would do and which shops we would visit until the bell.

7th  
3:12- 4:07  
Flight  
Our teacher dragged us all up to the tallest building and we all had to jump off in pairs. Everyone was miserable since by our third run through it had started to rain, and its still raining now as I write this. I got paired up with some zeta with wings for most of the class.

Well thats been my day, I’ll probably now write as much over the break, but hopefully I can write once a week at a minimum, hey, maybe I might even try to talk to Danny and see if she knows w-

~~~Laura’s Journal~~~

At that moment, her phone went off leading to the trailing off in the middle of writing. She picked it up, recognising that it was a call from the Dean’s secretary and answered it.  
“Hey Jess, what’s up?” The newly named ‘Jess’ responded with,  
“Hey Laura, I’d love to chat with you, but I'm calling on behalf of the Dean right now, she told me to tell you that you should probably clean up the side of your room that you use the least since you’re gonna have a roommate after the break”  
“What? Why didn’t anyone tell me sooner?”  
“Yeah, I was supposed to tell you last week, but then I found out that there was a channel on the tv that showed non-stop star trek. But hey, at least I remembered so its not like you’re gonna show up from the break without knowing why some random girl is in your room. Anyway, I've gotta go do some last minute shopping. Bye!”  
Her phone clicked off and she slammed it down.

“Great!” Laura shouted at no one in particular and started moving her suitcase off the bed she was using as a second closet. As she moved everything from the bed to her dresser, she started to wonder about her new roommate; ‘Is she be nice?’, ‘Is she ginger (like half the school apparently)?’, ‘Is she be hot?’, and the one that kept popping up; ‘Is she gay?’. Well, only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Who should danny and kirsch end up with, eachother or other people? comment what you think or if you spot any mistakes, since i have no one to check over it  
> if people actually read this and want more, I'll make a list of who has what powers  
> sry for all the timeskips, they will end soon


End file.
